Natsu is a Teaser
by LucyHanna111
Summary: Natsu tease and tease Lucy until... oops.. just read and find out!Nalu oneshot, pls review for my sake!


Hello! I'm back… another one shot! i'll continue the other one, I just wanted to write this one… a NaLu one shot.. I'm obsessed on Natsu that's why I always write a NaLu fanfic( I don't like NaLi, I don't hate her, I just don't like the paring or even NaZa and sometimes NaMi).. I like Lucy for Natsu and Natsu for Lucy, that's all... Btw please don't judge my grammar... I'm so terrible in English... arigatou *stand, bow, aye!*

I so hate myself for being so damn nice, damn it! Why the hell do I always forgive people that easily? Tch..(just wanted to make myself feel better).

Now on with the story and thanks for listening to my selfish problem *smiles*..."I don't own feari teiru, Hiro Mashima-sama owns it!" says me.

~at the guild~

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy..." whined by the pink-headed idiot of fairy tail known as the salamander. They are sitting on their usual spot on the bar.

Lucy glared at him and asked in a deadly tone "what?"

Natsu gulp and said "Let's go on a job!"

Lucy looked at him and sighed then looked at him again and said "I'm tired!"

"Luuuuuuuuuucy..." the dragon slayer again whined.

Lucy again gives a piercing glare and said "go by yourself!"

Natsu looked at her and said "I won't, we're a team, right?" he pouted.

Lucy sighed and asked "can we become not a team for awhile?"

Natsu is shocked and said "what?" with wide eyes and added "why?" he whined again.

Lucy sighed and said "just one day!"

Natsu sighed that made Lucy looked at him and asked "sooo.. can I?"

Natsu looked away and asked blushing "then can I go with Lisanna?"

Lucy is shocked "what?" she asked standing up.

Natsu smirk and thought "jackpot! I've got a plan!"

Natsu looked at her and stuttered while blushing "c-can I g-go wi-with Li-Lisanna?" he asked.

Lucy looked away and said "go! Why do I care anyway?" with a sign that she wanted to tear up.

Natsu smirk again and it's becoming wider and wider every second.

"whoa, it's really affecting!" he thought with an evil grin.

"I don't care anyway!" Lucy whispered but Natsu can hear her.

Again Natsu smirk and said "owkay then… I got to go now, jaa!" he tease.

Natsu turn around in slow mo.

Lucy grab the end of his muffler and said "wa-wait!" she stutters.

Natsu on the other hand, has a big grin on his face, he then turn around with a serious face and asked "what?"

Lucy then whisper something that Natsu didn't hear, Natsu asked "what?"

Lucy looked up at him blushing madly that made Natsu thought "so cute!"

"I said…" she take a breath and "DON'T GO!" she shouted that made everyone in the guild looked at them.

Natsu asked "why?" and thought "I'm getting into this, hehe…"

Lucy looked away and whisper (now Natsu hears it) that made Natsu grin, his usual goofy grin that everyone love (except for his enemies and rivals, I guess) and said "louder I can't hear it!" he tease.

Lucy take a deep breath and shouted while blushing madly "BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS, YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu laugh and went near her and hug her "don't worry! You're the only one so don't be jealous!"

Lucy is shocked but relax immediately and asked "really?" while hugging him back.

Natsu replies "yeah!"

Everyone in the guild shouted "DOWEKTERUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!(THEY LIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!)"

Lucy and Natsu looked at them and blushed madly, Natsu then looked at her and asked, grinning "can we go on a job now?"

Lucy face palmed and said "you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend yet!" she pouts.

Natsu laugh and said "sorry, can you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked up at him and said "yes!"

"DOWEKTERUUUUUUUUUUU" everyone again shouted.

Natsu again asked "let's go on a job!"

Lucy looked up at him and smiled saying "okay!" and they went to the request board holding hands.

Mira smiled and said "they haven't notice you guys!"

Everyone sulks.

*the end* hahahahahahaha… dowekteruuuuuuuu…lol thanks for reading minna, I wish you like it!sorry for my grammar.

Plz read and review… onegai? *puppy eyes*


End file.
